


No One Would Know

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike falls in love again.<br/>Season 4 implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Would Know

He was in love. For the second time in his long, long life, he was in love.   
  


He absolutely hated it.   
  


He hated the feeling of being in love. He hated the hurt that came with the emotion. The uncertainty. The need for something that couldn't be controlled.   
  


He hated the fact that he was in love with whom he had hated.   
  


They'd worked together at one time and he'd learned things necessary to survive in the world of good versus evil. He had actually enjoyed himself, was quasi-friends with the one he now loved. Then things happened to change the status quo again and again, and he was in love once more.   
  


Why wasn't his life ever simple? At one time, it had been. Get up, go out, feed, maim, kill, shag, sleep. Nothing too difficult. Nothing too complex. Then a mob attacked his first love and he had taken her to a little place called Sunnydale, and everything went to pot.   
  


He should have greeted the sun long ago, but he hadn't, and now he was in love again. He felt like banging his head up against a hard wall repeatedly for being so stupid. Not that it would do any good, he'd still be in love with whom he had hated.   
  


There was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't as if whom he loved would ever love him back. Too much had happened in the past. It didn't matter if he was a good guy or not, things between them would never be how he wanted them. Then again, he was starting to get used to things being not how he wanted them.   
  


He was in love again and no one would ever know. Not his friends. Not his enemies. Not even his fish.   
  


No one would know he was in love with his sire.

 

No one.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
